


Let Me Have a Taste

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Hunk's rut sets off a pseudo Heat in Shiro. They're bonded mates!





	Let Me Have a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for KaiAsch because they voted!!

“Hunk.  _ Hunk. _ ” Shiro shook the large man’s shoulders. 

 

Hunk fumbled out of sleep, “Yes Babe?” 

 

He grumbled in a low tone that shook Shiro down to his toes. Shiro shook with a loving sigh, “Your rut started.”

 

Hunk snapped his eyes open, sniffing the air “My rut? My rut...” 

 

Shiro eyed him with lust filled eyes. “I want you inside me.”

 

Hunk breathed in Shiro’s scent, a hint of sweetness there. “You’re reacting to my pheromones.” 

 

“Your rut.” Shiro cooed into Hunk’s ear, he cupped Hunk’s penis through his shorts. “It’s starting a pseudo heat in me.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ -” Hunk growled, raking his hand over his face. He grabbed Shiro as he rolled the older man underneath him. “You smell so sweet Babe.” 

 

Shiro immediately craned his neck in submission. “Have a taste.”

 

Hunk smiled before leaning down to take a deep breath in Shiro’s neck where his primary scent gland lay. The sweet smell tickled his nose, and sent shivers down to his dick. He gave a gentle kiss to the bandmark that lay there, and then started to lap at the skin. Shiro began to moan into the menstrations. Hunk reacted by gently nibbling at the bondmark that lay beautifully on Shiro’s skin. 

 

“ _ I need more _ .” Shiro rasped as he pawed at Hunk’s trousers.

 

Hunk’s gentle demeanor faded quickly. He couldn’t take the teasing during the beginning of a rut. His pants felt too confining as he yanked them away from his hips. Shiro let go of a pleased sigh, moving to touch his lover’s length only to have Hunk grab hold of his arm. In the next moment Hunk had Shiro presenting like a proper Omega. He gasps as he felt his pants rip apart. Hunk pulled his cheeks apart, watching a gush of slick pour out at the motion. Hunk had his teeth on Shiro’s ass, his teeth sinking into soft flesh. Shiro whined, his body shaking from electric shocks of pleasurable pain rocketing up his spine. 

 

The large samoan man left two more bites on Shiro’s other ass cheek before he was pulling back up. Shiro was  _ leaking _ an obscene amount on the bedding below his cock. Slick lewdly displayed against his thighs. 

 

The growl from Hunk was the edge that sent him to his first orgasm. A growl that meant he was  _ extremely  _ pleased. His penis caught on Shiro's rim before be slammed it in until it hit his knot. His pace was ruthless as their hips smacked together. Soon Hunk had his beautiful Omega yelping out his name. 

 

“Knot. Gonna knot.” Hunk huffed out as he pressed his knot fully against Shiro's wet hole. Their eyes met before Shiro smiled up dizzily at Hunk. That was the same moment his knot passed through the rim. 

 

He watched as Shiro's eyes rolled into the back of his head, coming again from his dick. He let go of soft grunts before he was calm enough to move them into a more favorable position. 

 

“You smell so good.” Hunk cooed, kissing the top of Shiro's head. 

 

“Yeah? What do I smell like to you?” Shiro said as he leaned to rest his head on Hunk's chest. 

 

“Like me.” Hunk growled lightly. 

 

It was enough for Shiro to internally react, his body contracting around Hunk's knot. Then Hunk's lips were on Shiro's, careful if them still being locked together. 

 

They'd have two whole days before the rut would be over, and Hunk knew he'd be sleeping for another day after to recover completely. 


End file.
